


Yukishiro Azuma Does Yoga

by ji_tera



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Daily Mankai dose of silly, Everyone is called cute, M/M, No beta puhlease help I don’t wanna die, Yoga, saazu implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:08:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24971329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ji_tera/pseuds/ji_tera
Summary: Yukishiro Azuma does yoga: a swan song
Relationships: Furuichi Sakyou/Yukishiro Azuma
Comments: 5
Kudos: 32





	Yukishiro Azuma Does Yoga

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the anicafe’s Vacation Bromide merch collection, and twitter user @bansyakuin’s incredulous tweet on the matter

No one could claim Yukishiro Azuma doesn’t do sports. There have been photos of a whirlwind of diamond dust zapping playfully on ice, in which one could recognize Azuma skating. Horse riding and golf count as sports too, don’t they? However, even knowing well, that after thirty doing sports is a must, Yukishiro Azuma himself couldn’t say in good faith that he has. Been. Doing sports, that is.

It was just so stressful, no amount of good alcohol could drown out the amount of stress physical activity brought along. Jogging required being outside under the sun for more than Azuma could care for, and let’s not even start on sweating. Swimming would make his shoulders wider and more muscular, no thank you. Any kind of power training was never an option. Zumba looked too much like an idol choreo routine, and all the traditional dance training ingrained into Azuma’s body would never let him move so undignified. And then there was yoga.

It’s a stress relief, they said. It is supposed to be calming. Maybe not when you live under the same roof with twenty five other people.

Yet, there he is, tugging on some ribbed white leggins and pushing the wicker sofa slightly to make space for his yoga mat. Ah, here comes the first splash of stress, right alongside the guilt and the rectangle of dust where the sofa has been. Azuma steels himself against the siren call of small chores and rolls out his mat. He is going to do yoga, no excuses.

But first he should try that beauty tip he’s seen recently, apply hair treatment from the middle of his ponytail down to the tips, and wrap them up nicely, and done. And here we go. In the three minutes that Azuma has his back turned, the mat has gotten repurposed for bedding. Hisoka is curled up on it. Well, better on the mat than in the dust patch, but it means that now Azuma has to go fetch Tasku or Omi. So stressful.

His mat free of any sleeping cuties, Azuma reminds himself that exercise is good for him as well as it is a nice way to brush up on his English, and starts a video. “Welcome everyone”, a cheerful lady waves from the other side of the screen, “this is yoga with Angela, I’m Angela, and today we are going to show some love and care for our best buddies – our bodies!”

Azuma would rather think he knows many ways to show love. Some of those even include mats, as well as being on all fours, half-splits, dog poses – downward facing or not – and some of whatever movements she called chaturanga vinyasa. He can even think of some chair poses, but definitely not in a way they are executed here, that just won’t work, trust him. Right now though, Azuma isn’t feeling any love with the pose he is stuck in: standing on one liberally bent leg, the other one put on top of it, ankle to hip, mimicking “the shape of 4”, his left hand lowered to the ground to the best of his ability, and the right one twisted behind his back. “Breath lots of love in”, coos the nice lady,“ and lots of love out”. Azuma breathes stress.

The cheerful pep talk goes out with a bang. Quite literally, as Yuki swings the door to the room 206 so hard it crashes into a wall.

“Azu-nee!” the child seethes, “Azu-nee, you won’t believe what that hack of an actor said!” Yuki is so worked up, even the ruffles on his pretty skirt are fluttering in indignation. Ah, young love. Now Azuma’s feeling it. Especially in his lower back and his neck, as he tries to disentangle with minimum damage. By the time all of his limbs are pointing in natural directions, Yuki has finally vented enough of the frustration out to start noticing things around him: the mat, the video, the leggins. The saturated air around shifts into embarrassment. In a flurry of apologies he disappears the same way he has arrived – with a bang. This time followed by a click of a lock.

Azuma sighs and rewinds the video. He takes a deep breath and reminds himself that it’s all out of self-love, even though for now it seems more like tough love style.

He does “a quick vinyasa” to get back into the mindset and continues with the flow, that takes him into a yogi squat. That isn’t so bad, thankfully, he is quite flexible in the hips. Which is to say, he’s never intended to imbue that knowledge – highlighted by stretchy white fabric – on Azami, who pops in holding the door handle down with his elbow, squeezing an armful of sample sets to his chest.

Perhaps, after classes Azami has gone to some cosmetics fair. Probably, he’s spent some quality time watching master classes and chatting with sales people. Most likely he’s specifically asked for samples of product lines suitable for Azuma and then hurried home to share his loot. Azuma would have to make his guesses for the next several hours, for, judging by the beetroot deep hue of Azami’s blush, he wouldn’t be able to coax anything out of the teen before then. Azuma lets “a long breathe out” as he rolls through his sit bones onto his back. 

While in shavasana one is supposed to meditate, to clear one’s mind and become one with the universe, aren’t they? That level of zen seems to be out of Azuma’s reach just yet. Instead he’s been thinking about the nature of incidents and the laws of the universe. For example, is it a coincidence that he’s got so many visitors in half-an-hour he’d prefer to spend uninterrupted? At least, the last one was amusing. Sakyo-kun poked his head in right when Azuma was rocking the happy baby pose: on his back, bent in half, with his ankles up in the air and ass out. Sakyo-kun got flustered too, quite not unlike his charge, but with an undertone of appreciation to it. And he is going to be so much more entertaining to tease. With much, much more pleasurable results.

Azuma’s meditative state is interrupted again. A voice follows the sharp rap from the other side of the door, 

“Azuma-san? Can I?”

“Please, come in!” What’s one more interruption, right? “Good evening, Chikage. Hope you’ve had a good day at work today.”

“Good evening,” the man appears in the doorway, delicious looking bottle perched on his hip. “I see, you’ve been working hard too. I got something from a business partner today.” Azuma is really hoping it is going where he thinks it’s going. “Care for a drink?”

Azuma rolls his tired bones up, feeling each and every vertebrae. “Oh, yes, please. That would be lovely.”

“You look like you need it.” The charmer has the gall to smirk. Cute. “Isn’t yoga helpful with stress?”

Not at all.

**Author's Note:**

> He could do Irish yoga.
> 
> Sorry for my mangled English. One day I’ll find a beta and won’t have any excuses anymore.


End file.
